Unmentioned Wet Dream
by Slasher77
Summary: Big Brother Slash. One of the dreams that Matt has about shirtless Hayden.Graphic sex scenes. MattXHayden Maybe more character's to come. Please review.
1. Cum Stains

Matt woke up at 4:00 A.M. because he was hungry. "God, I'm starving!" he says as he gets up and begins to walk to the kitchen. The house was quiet as everybody was sleeping, but all of the lights were on in the hallways and kitchen. Matt walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and looked around for anything to eat. He grabbed some grapes and closed the refrigerator door. He turned around and was startled by Hayden standing behind him. "Oh, shit!" Matt said. Hayden began laughing, "Sorry man, didn't mean to scare you. I saw someone walking in the hall and wanted to see what was up." "I just woke up and got hungry. I didn't know anybody would be up this early." Matt said, eating the few grapes in his hand. "Yeah, I woke up and had to use the bathroom. Then I saw you walking through the halls, and here we are" Hayden chuckled. "Hahaha yeah." Matt said. Matt hadn't really noticed how sexy Hayden looked. He was only wearing his boxers and he looked hot. Ever since Matt saw Hayden in the Big Brother house he felt bi-curious for the first time in college. That gave him a dirty thought. "Hey….. You're in college right?" Matt asked awkwardly. "Hahaha yeah. Why?" Hayden answered smiling. God, his smile is hot. "Well, I was just wondering… if you ever….. Did any…. Um, experimenting in college? You know, cuz I heard that a lot of people do it in college."

Hayden stood with an 'is this a trick question' look on his face. "….. no, I haven't been there long enough to meet anyone I would want to try it with. Have you ever done it before?" Hayden asked. "Well, I'll admit when I went to college I tried it with a couple of guys, mostly one at a time." Matt laughed. "Did you…. Did you enjoy any of it?" Hayden shyly asked. "Oh I loved every second of it. Just the thrill of it being so wrong. It was some crazy drunken years back then." Matt said. Hayden nodded his head and looked around the room awkwardly. Matt looked at his body. His muscled chest, his handsome face, his biceps. Matt's eyes widened when he looked at Hayden's crotch. He had a clearly visible bulge in his boxers. "Um Hayden, you're uh…. Getting hard." Matt said nervously. "Oh, yeah. Hahaha." Hayden nervously laughed. "Do you…. Wanna help me with it?" Hayden asked. Matt was surprised at what he'd heard. "What?" Matt asked. "Show me what it's like to experiment with a man."

Before Matt had time to answer Hayden walked up to him and pressed his lips to his. Matt was too shocked to move. Hayden's tongue began licking at his lips and brought Matt back to reality. Matt opened his mouth and let Hayden explore his mouth. Massaging his tongue with his own. Hayden began rubbing his crotch against Matt's, both hard as a rock. Matt began to moan into the kiss. He can't believe he's doing this with Hayden in the kitchen. Hayden was rubbing against Matt's hips and he lifted Matt in the air, not breaking the kiss. Hayden carried Matt to his room, it was a good thing that Matt didn't have anyone as a roommate, because they were about to get really loud. Hayden threw Matt on the bed and started kissing his neck. "Oh, fuck Hayden! You're so fucking hot!" Matt yelled in pleasure. Hayden began moaning against his neck. Hayden's hands were roaming his chest, rubbing his muscles. He grabbed the brim of his shirt and tore it over his head.

Hayden crashed his lips over Matt's left nipple, swirling his tongue around the bud. "Oh, fuck!" Matt screamed. Hayden moved onto the next one, licking his way across. Hayden caressed it with his tongue, flicking it over the bud of it. Occasionally nibbling on it. "Fuck yeah Hayden! Mmm Make 'em hard!" Hayden began trailing his tongue up and down Matt's abs. Then he trailed his kisses down his abs once more to his pants. "Stop teasing me Hayden. Ugh! Make me feel good." Hayden smiled up at Matt and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled down his pants and boxers down together. Matt moaned as his 6" cock slapped against his stomach. Hayden grabbed Matt's dick and began stroking it slowly. Matt was writhing in ecstasy, gripping the pillow behind his head. Hayden stroked faster and faster on Matt's cock, licking his lips. Hayden stopped stroking and Matt sat up in protest. Hayden wrapped his lips around Matt's cock and Matt fell back down onto the bed. Hayden was sucking on the side and slid his mouth up and down the length of the cock. Then he slipped the head of Matt's cock into his mouth. "Oh, fucking shit Hayden!" Matt screamed. Hayden swirled his tongue around the head, sucking on it tenderly. Matt screamed in euphoria every time Hayden flicked his tongue over the slit over his dick.

Hayden started bobbing his head up and down, deep-throating him every time he went down. "Mmm yeah! Suck that dick Hayden! Take it all!" Matt screamed. Hayden picked up speed really fast. He was swirling his tongue around his cock quickly, massaging it with his tongue. Hayden was going so fast and Matt was so close. Hayden took his mouth off of Matt's dick with a plop. Matt was about to protest again because he was so close to cumming, but Hayden sucked both of his balls into his mouth, flicking them back and forth around his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around each of them and massaged them softly. "Fuck Hayden, you're mouth is so hot and wet." Matt said hotly. Hayden plopped them out of his mouth and licked a trail down to Matt's ass. He licked around his hole, making the muscles contract around Hayden's tongue. "Shit Hayden, you know how to work me." Matt laughed. Hayden licked around his hole until he got it to ease up. The Hayden shoved his tongue inside of Matt's hot hole. "Aaaah! Shit!" Matt screamed in pleasure. Hayden began fucking Matt with his tongue quickly. Matt wriggled his hips trying to get more of Hayden's tongue in his ass. Hayden removed his tongue and easily shoved a finger inside. When he felt Matt was used to it he began moving it in and out of his hole. Matt was moaning in ecstasy as Hayden added a second finger. Matt was moving his hips again pushing his fingers deeper inside of him.

Hayden started scissoring him and he was moaning like crazy. Hayden felt Matt was ready and removed his fingers. Matt stared with his mouth open as Hayden finally pulled his boxers down. He had no tan line and he was huge. He had a 9" tan dick. It sprang up when it was released from it's constriction. Hayden reached under Matt's bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. "I planted this here when I saw you in the hall. Thought it might come in handy." Hayden smiled. "Mmm good thing you did." Matt moaned. Hayden positioned himself with Matt's waiting hole. He pushed the head in slowly. Matt winced a little since Hayden was a little bit thicker than his fingers. Hayden inched his way further into Matt's cavern. "Ngh! Oh, You're so fucking tight Matt!" Matt was growing impatient and shoved his hips down the rest of Hayden's big cock. They both screamed in pleasure and Hayden lost it. He lost control and began to thrust in and out of Matt quickly. Matt screamed in pleasure as he felt Hayden hit his spot. They both stared down at Matt's dick, bouncing against his chest with each thrust, spreading pre-cum across his stomach. He wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked it quickly hoping for release. "Yeah, fuck me AH! Hayden" Every time Hayden thrust inside of him, he hit his prostate with precision.

"Fuck Hayden, I'm gonna fucking explode!" Matt screamed. "Mmm yeah Matt. Come for me!" Hayden yelled. He took Matt's hand off of his dick and held it above his head. Hayden wrapped his hand around Matt's cock while thrusting hard into him. Hayden jerked Matt's dick hard and crashed their lips together. Matt screamed in Hayden's mouth as he came in between them. Spurt after spurt were shooting out of his dick, all over his and Hayden's chests. Hayden could feel Matt's walls constrict around his cock and he screamed. "Oh fuck! I'm gonna cu… I'm gonna cum!" Hayden screamed. "Yeah baby, cum in my mouth." Matt said dirtily. Hayden pulled his dick out of Matt's ass and Matt moaned. He pulled his dick in front of Matt's face, jerking it while it drips with cum. Matt grabbed his dick and shoved it in his mouth and sucked hard on it. "Fuck Matt!" Hayden screamed as he shot spurt after spurt in Matt's mouth. They shot into the back of his throat and he tried swallowing every bit, but some spurts escaped his mouth. Hayden kneeled down to meet Matt's face and they licked cum off of each others face. They started kissing, mixing each others cum together and sharing the taste.

That's when Matt woke up. He looked up at the clock. "4 A.M. Damn. Another one of those dreams." Matt groaned. "Another one of what dreams?" Hayden said from the side of his room. Matt jumped. "Sorry man, Lane's snoring up a storm in there. I can't get any sleep in there. What kind of dream were you…. Oh, that kind?" Hayden laughed. "What do you mean?" Matt laughed. "You're uh, getting hard there." Hayden said. Matt looked down and saw that it was true. His dream made him extremely hard and dripping with pre-cum. Matt smiled. "Oh, yeah…. You wanna help me with it?"

**A/N: This is my first story, tell me what you think, Please no flaming. I just love this show. Hayden's hot. And for some reason I think Matt is cute. He's just small, muscely, and hot with tattoo's.**


	2. The Shower Room

Hayden stared at Matt in shock. He was taken aback at the comment he made. "Ha, that's a good one Matt. Hey, can I borrow a tank top to work out in." Hayden said. "Yeah." Matt said. He was thinking of Hayden getting hot and sweaty, _I'm never washing that shirt. He thought. Hayden grabbed a tank top and left the room. As soon as Hayden closed the door, Matt ran up and locked it. He pulled down his boxers and started stroking his dick. He pictured his dream of Hayden sucking him off. Matt moved over to his bed and laid down. He reached his other arm down and groped his balls and started massaging them. Matt stroked slowly up and down his cock picturing it as Hayden's hands giving him pleasure. He knew it was wrong, he loved his wife, but it felt so good. He pulled his hand away from his balls and sucked his fingers into his mouth. Matt started wiggling his hips into his hand, swirling his tongue as he moaned. He took the fingers out of his mouth and place them behind his entrance._

_Matt put the tip of his index finger into his hole. He bit his lip to stifle the moan. He stopped stroking himself as he pushed the finger deeper inside of himself. He wriggled his hips into the touch, pushing more of his finger inside. "Fuck, Hayden!" Matt screamed when he hit his prostate. He didn't even care if anyone heard. He lost it and began thrusting his finger in and out of his body, stroking his dick quickly with the other hand. Matt added a second finger and began to moan loudly and jerked his cock with abandon, picturing his fingers as Hayden's big cock. "Mmm, fuck me Hayden." Matt moaned. Matt was gasping in pleasure as he felt the pressure building in his stomach. His balls tightened and he screamed Hayden's name as streams of cum shot out onto his chest. He released his dick and laid still, gasping for air from his orgasm. He started to smell like sweat and sex, so he decided to take a shower. Matt wiped himself off with his blanket and put his boxers back on. "I'll clean that up later." Matt laughed. _

_Matt walked down the halls to the bathroom and opened the door. Hayden was already inside getting undressed to take a shower. "Woooah, shit! Sorry Hayden." Matt blushed and looked away. "It's cool man, it was an accident." Hayden said calmly. "I should go find another shower." Matt said. He was starting to get another erection and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "You don't have to man, I mean you're already here and all right? Plus there's like three of 'em" Hayden explained. Matt turned back to Hayden. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. "Besides, what are we worried about? We both know what each other's got." Hayden said. Hayden walked into the shower stall and turned on the water. Matt pulled off his boxers and walked into the stall quickly to hide his hard-on. Unfortunately he forgot that this is the bathroom that has connected showers, so he could see ALL of Hayden and Hayden could see ALL of him. Matt turned his back to Hayden and began washing himself until the steam rose. When the room was full of steam, Matt turned back toward Hayden and watched him washing himself. Running the bar of soap over his chest and down to his balls. Hayden was just like in his dreams. No tan line, muscular body, and had a 5" dick soft. Matt moved his rag over his cock and rubbed around it slowly, licking his lips while watching Hayden._

"_Hey man, I can't reach my back. Could you wash it for me?" Hayden asked, holding out his rag. "Uh, sure thing." Matt awkwardly answered. He felt his cock throb at the question. Hayden turned around and Matt walked toward him. Matt pressed the rag against Hayden's back and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. He rubbed it along his back and moved lower to his lower back. He saw Hayden's perfect ass and wanted to rub them with his hands, but he knew he couldn't. "Uh, there. All clean" Matt chuckled nervously. "Thanks man. Hey do you want me to wash your back?" Hayden asked. Matt didn't think he'd be able to control himself if he did. "No thanks. It's cool, I got it." Matt stuttered. "It's all right man, you won't be able to reach. Here, turn around." Hayden said. Matt slowly turned around, his heart beating loudly in shock._

_Matt felt the rag touch his back and jumped at the touch. Hayden laughed, "Someone's a little jumpy today." Matt laughed nervously as Hayden moved the rag across his back. The rag moved down his lower back and scrubbed against his skin. Matt was ready to turn back around until he felt the rag move lower down to his ass cheeks. He felt his eyes widen in confusion as it moved slowly on each one. Matt heard a plop on the ground and the rag was replaced by two hands, rubbing in circles around both cheeks. Matt moaned in pleasure at the feel. "Fuck." Matt moaned. He felt himself spun around by Hayden and looked into his eyes. They were filled with want and need. Matt couldn't believe this was happening, not in real life. Hayden pressed his lips against Matt's and darted his tongue into Matt's mouth. Hayden moved his tongue around Matt's mouth rubbing their tongues together in passion. Matt started moving his tongue against Hayden's, massaging each other's in helpless need. Matt pulled away to regain some air. "Wait, are you sure you want this?" Matt asked. Hayden smiled back, "Since day one." Matt smiled back and lowered himself onto his knees until he was face to face with Hayden's cock. It was 9" fully hard. Matt stroked Hayden a few times and licked the head of the cock experimentally. Hayden moaned just from the small contact. Matt put Hayden's dick in his mouth and licked around it. He put more and more in his mouth, but couldn't fit all of it in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down his dick. He hadn't done this in over ten years, but considering the moans and grunts spilling from Hayden's mouth, he still had it._

"_Oh fuck Matt! It feels so good." Hayden moaned. Hayden was slowly bucking his hips into Matt's mouth, making sure not to choke him. Matt licked the slit of Hayden's cock, licking up the pre-cum and savoring the taste. "Oh fuck, Matt if you keep it up I'm gonna cum." Hayden gasped. Matt moaned around his dick, making Hayden grunt in pleasure. Hayden pulled Matt of off his dick and locked his lips into a kiss. They both moaned into the kiss, Hayden could taste his own cum off of Matt's tongue. "Fuck me Hayden." Matt moaned into the kiss. Hayden pulled away, "With pleasure." Hayden turned Matt around and bent him over. Hayden got down on his knees and licked at Matt's hole. He darted his tongue inside because Matt was already stretched. Matt moaned as he felt Hayden's tongue move in and out of his ass. Hayden swirled his tongue around Matt's hole while jerking him off, getting loud moans from Matt. Hayden stood up and jerked himself while lining himself up with Matt's entrance. He moaned as he pushed the head of his cock into Matt's ass._

_Matt screamed in pleasure as Hayden's dick was sheathed entirely inside of him. "Ugh! You're so fucking tight." Hayden grunted. Hayden pulled out and thrust back in slowly, Making Matt squirm in anticipation. Matt grabbed his dick and stroked it while Hayden thrust in and out of his ass. Hayden was moaning loudly as Matt pushed back trying to get more of Hayden's cock into his ass. Matt had to lean against the shower wall to keep his balance when Hayden struck his prostate. "Oh fuck Hayden! Oh, right there!" Matt screamed. Hayden kept hitting his spot with that angle making it hard for Matt to see straight. "Mmm, fuck me hard!" Matt yelled. "Ooooh yeah!" Hayden screamed. Hayden began thrusting quicker into Matt hitting his spot harder. _

_Hayden reached around and wrapped his hand around Matt's cock. He stroked up and down Matt's dick fast to match with his thrusts. "Oh fuck Hayden! I feel like my ass is on fire! It's so good!" Matt screamed. Matt felt that familiar build-up at the pit of his stomach. "I wanna make you cum Matt. Cum hard for me." Hayden whispered in his ear. At those words he felt his balls tighten. "Ah Fuck!" Matt screamed as he sprayed cum on the shower wall. Hayden felt Matt's walls constrict around his cock. Hayden slowed his thrusts down and thrust harder into Matt. "Ah! AH! Oh shit. I'm Cumming! Aaaaaah FUCK!" Hayden screamed in pleasure as he flooded Matt's insides with cum. Matt faced Hayden and started kissing him while they let the water wash the cum off of their bodies. They turned off of the water and got dressed. They didn't want anyone to be suspicious, so Matt went to hang out in Lane and Brittany's room while Hayden went to listen to music in a room by himself. This was going to be a fun summer._


	3. Someone Else

In Brittany and Lane's room they were just talking about their worst sexual experiences and Matt couldn't stop thinking about Hayden. Later on that night Matt decided to tell them all about one of his dreams with Hayden shirtless. (a mild version of them of course). Lane got tired and changed into his sleep wear which was just boxer briefs. Matt could see a large bulge in the briefs and Lane actually looked pretty hot, almost as hot as Hayden. Afterwards it was really awkward silence until everyone dozed off. But Matt couldn't sleep, he was thinking about Hayden the entire time. Matt was just rubbing his crotch starting to get an erection when he heard rustling on the bed next to him. Lane was wide awake and he was looking around the room for some reason. He kept looking for about a minute and the laid back down and arched his back off of the bed. Matt could figure out what Lane was doing until Lane pulled off his blankets. Lane had pulled off his briefs and was extremely hard. His dick was as long as Matt's but was a lot thicker. Matt couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wanted to look away, but he just couldn't. Lane started rubbing his cock moaning softly. Matt felt his cock growing rapidly and wrapped his hand around it. Lane needed two hands to wrap around his cock entirely and slowly stroked it moaning Hayden's name. _HAYDEN! He's moaning for HAYDEN! I thought Lane was straight!_….. _That's so hot. _Matt thought. Matt couldn't help but moan as he heard Lane moan Hayden's name. He was hoping that Lane hadn't heard him. Of course he didn't and Lane rubbed lotion in his hands and rubbed it all over his big cock. Lane picked up the pace and started thrusting in his hands, moaning and gasping Hayden's name. "Ah, Fuck Hayden." Matt had pre-cum dripping quickly down his cock and rubbed it over his cock head. He started stroking his cock hard and fast. Matt could hear Lane's pants getting quicker and knew he'd cum soon. "Oh, fuck" Lane thrust hard in his hands and came hard on his chest and face. At seeing that, Matt gasped loudly as he came in his boxers. Matt held his breath as the room went quiet. He knew for sure that Lane heard him. Matt turned over and saw Lane cleaning up his mess by licking up his own cum. _Thank god._ Matt thought. Matt watched Lane drift slowly into sleep. He didn't know what to think anymore, he loved Hayden, but he just came at watching Lane jerk off. _I'll think about this in the morning._

Matt woke up in the morning and went straight to Hayden's room to find him fast asleep in bed. Matt didn't want to wake him up so he just decided find something else to do until he woke up. He had to use the bathroom badly so he rushed to it fast. When he was done he washed his hands and left. Matt bumped into Lane outside of the bathroom in the hall and jumped in fright. "Damn, you scared the crap out of me." Matt said. "Haha. Sorry buddy. Di'int mean to scare ya like that. Hey, I've been lookin fer you. I gotta talk to you about something. " Lane said. "Uh… sure Lane, what is it?" Matt asked. "I can't talk to you about it here. It's kinda private." Lane said. _Crap Crap Crap. He heard me last night. No. Stay calm Matt, he didn't hear anything….. I hope._ Matt thought. "Alright." Matt replied. Matt followed Lane into the pantry room and Lane locked the door. "Don' want nosey people walkin in." Lane said. "Yeah, I get it. So what's up?" Matt asked, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Lane grew a grin across his face. "I saw you watching me last night. I saw you jerkin off." Lane explained. Matt felt like his heart stopped right at that second. "Wha…. What are you talking about?" Matt asked. "It's ok Matt, I knew you were awake. I knew you were watching me." Lane explained while moving closer to Matt. _No point in hiding it now._ Matt thought. "Then why'd you keep doing it?" Matt asked. "When you were talkin about Hayden bein shirtless I couldn't help it. I always think of Hayden, well most of the time. Besides, I like havin an audience." Lane said as he smiled, walking even closer to Matt. " I think about Hayden all the time too, when I touch myself." Matt whispered. "Like last night?" Lane asked. His face mere inches from Matt's face. Matt could feel the hot breath on his lips. "Actually no. When it happened, the only person I could think of was you." Matt said in a seductive voice. At that Lane crashed his lips onto Matt's. The kiss was sloppy and messy but Matt was loving every second of it. Lane tasted a lot different than Hayden. Hayden's lips tasted sweet. Lane's tasted like cum and lust. Matt moaned into the kiss as Lane grabbed his cock through his shorts. He broke the kiss and gasped. "Fuck, Hayden" Matt moaned. _Gasp* Hayden… Crap._ "Hayden?" Lane asked, squeezing Matt's cock. He looked hurt, but he was forgiving and still wanted this. "Ugh! Shit. I… I can't do this Lane. Not now. I really want to, but my minds telling me no. I…. I need some time to think." Matt explained. "… I understand. I'll be waiting for you." Lane said seductively, kissing Matt passionately one last time before leaving the room. Matt walked to the isolation room and slouched into a corner to think. _I don't know what I want anymore. I almost just had sex with Lane in the pantry. But I love Hayden. Everything about him. His smile, his cocky personality, his eyes, his tanned skin, his abs, and his big dick. But I love things about Lane too. Now that I think of it I love HIS smile too, his muscles, his accent, his messy hair, the way the sweat glistens off his chest when he works out, How awkward he is when he talks, and his really thick juicy cock… I just don't know anymore. Why do they both have to suddenly like me? I'm so confused. Matt thought._

_Matt looked up as he heard and saw the door swing open and Hayden walk in. "Hey, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. You wanna come back to my room and have some fun?" Hayden asked. "Not right now….. I'm just thinking over how things are." Matt said. "Oh…. Ok. You don't have to worry about anything Matt. We'll be ok. No one can get in the way of that." Hayden explained. "….. Yeah, you're right." Matt answered. But he knew that there just may be one person that can get in the way of that. "C'mon, let's go lay down." Hayden said. "Ok." Matt replied. Matt went back to the room with Hayden, he saw Lane hanging out in the kitchen watching him pass by with a loving and hurt look on his face. Matt laid in bed with Hayden's arm draped over him thinking of Lane. All he could think was that this won't be over soon._


	4. Confliction Arises

Matt tried as hard to avoid Lane for the next few days, but it's kind of hard to avoid someone in your alliance when you have meetings every day. And if he did, they'd know something was up. Every time he'd go to a meeting he'd see Lane staring at him with lust in his eyes. The only problem was that Matt always returned those glances with just as much lust as Lane. Matt loves the way Lane looks at him, so much need and want. It turns him on. This day especially. "I gotta use the bathroom everybody, so imma head outta this meetin early" Lane said. _I need to talk to him, now. I need to tell him that I'm in love with someone else. I can tell him that I can't do it to my wife._ Matt thought as Lane walked out of the room. "Yeah, I'm getting hella tired, so I think I'm gonna crash in early." Matt said. "Oh, should we all just end this meeting for today?" Hayden asked, winking at Matt. "No, that's alright, don't end your planning because I'm leaving. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Matt said and left the room. The halls were empty and all he could hear is Rachel's cackling from downstairs. _God when the hell is she gonna get kicked off._ Matt thought. Matt walked downstairs to look for Lane in his room. Matt walked into the room and the door shut behind him. Matt spun around and saw Lane wearing only boxers.

"You lookin for somethin?" Lane asked, walking toward Matt. "Uh…. Yeah, I need to talk to you. I've been thinking about when we kissed and.." Matt was interrupted. He was nearly drooling over Lane's body. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it a lot too. I can't stop thinking about you Matt, you drive me crazy. I need you Matt" Lane said to Matt, moving inches away from his face. "Lane…. I can't do this. I can't hurt… I can't do this to my wife." Matt explained to Lane. "…. I understand. I'm sorry I've been pressurin you, it won' happen again." Lane said sadly. He slowly backed away and Matt's muscles took on a mind of their own. Matt grabbed the back of Lane's head and crashed their lips together. Lane was taken by surprise but then returned the kiss fiercely. _What the hell am I doing! I can't be doing this!….. Oh my god this feels so good though._ Matt thought. Lane's tongue entered Matt's mouth and explored every inch of it. Matt completely shut out his conscience as he gripped Lane's hard, thick, cock through his boxers. "Fuck." Lane moaned as he broke the kiss. Lane pushed him onto the bed and pulled off Matt's pants and boxers quickly. Matt's dick sprang up and slapped onto his chest. Matt pulled off his own shirt as Lane pulled down his own boxers. Lane's cock sprung up and Lane leapt onto Matt, smashing their lips together. Matt moaned loudly into the kiss as they grinded their cocks together. "Oh fuck Lane, that feels so good." Matt moaned. Lane looked passionately into Matt's eyes and grunted as he thrusted against Matt's dick. Lane started thrusting faster against Matt. "What do you… want me to… do Matt?" Lane smiled. "Ugh!" Matt grunted. "Mmm. That's not answer Matt." Lane said, grinding harder into Matt. "ugh ugh. Suck me!" Matt screamed in pleasure. Lane laughed a little and kissed a path down to Matt's cock.

Lane started stroking Matt's cock and sucked the head of Matt's dick into his mouth. Lane experimentally licked over the slit and Matt's body spasmed. "Fuck Lane!" Matt screamed. Lane bobbed his head up and down the length of Matt's dick. Matt's body jolted as Lane's tongue flicked over the slit of his cock. He grabbed Lane's hair and lightly tugged at it, making sure not to hurt him. Lane inserted a finger into Matt's ass as he sucked him off and started to slide it in and out of his pulsating hole. Lane was surprised that Matt wasn't really tight and inserted two more fingers. "oh oh oooh fuck!" Matt yelled. Lane moaned around Matt's cock, sending chills down Matt's body. Matt moaned loudly as Lane thrusted his finger quickly in and out of his hole and screamed in pleasure when Lane hit his prostate. "Fuck!" Matt screamed as he came in Lane's mouth. Lane swallowed Matt's cum and moved down to Matt's hole as he pulled his fingers out. He sucked on Matt's ass, sticking his wet tongue deep inside of Matt. "Oh my fucking god. Don't stop. Lane licked in and out of Matt's hole making sure it was wet. Lane jerked his cock laid down next to Matt on the bed. "Ride me Matt." Lane moaned. Matt was completely hard once again. He got up and stood on his knees over Lane's body. Matt grabbed Lane's dick and lined it up with his hole as he lowered himself slowly onto his dick.

Lane had a cock twice as thick as Hayden's so it stretched him a lot and Matt winced in pain. Lane gritted his teeth at the tightness sliding down his cock. "Shit!" Matt grunted in pain. Lane looked concerned, but Matt slammed down the rest of Lane's dick. Lane threw his head back as his cock was being constricted. "Are you okay Matt?" Lane asked. "Yeah, just… move." Matt moaned. Lane rocked his hips back and forth along with Matt. They both moaned loudly, almost panting. Matt put his hands on Lane's chest and started rubbing. "Fuck Matt, your so tight." Lane moaned. "Your so big." Matt moaned his response. Matt picked himself up off of Lane's cock and pushed back down quickly. Lane moaned loudly as Matt started riding his dick. Lane started to thrust upwards into Matt to meet his hips. "Ugh, fuck! Your hitting my spot Lane! Ah!" Matt yelled. Lane slammed harder into Matt, moaning louder and louder. Lane and Matt looked down at Matt's weeping cock bouncing off of Lane's stomach. The pre-cum was rubbing onto Lane's chest every time it slapped against him. Lane wrapped his hand around Matt's dick and stroked it rapidly. Matt felt the pressure building up in the pit of his stomach but tried to last as long as he could. But Lane was hitting his prostate with every thrust. "Oh ooooh fuck!" Matt moaned, still bouncing at the same pace on Lane's cock. Lane was grunting loudly, indicating that he was close as well. "I love you Matt." Lane panted. "Fuck Lane!" At Lane's words, Matt came in Lane's hand and on his chest. Lane thrusted one last time and felt the muscles tighten around his cock. "Oh shit! Matt!" Lane came hard inside of Matt, cum spurting out of Matt's hole. Matt rolled off of Lane and Lane moved down to lick the cum out of Matt's ass. Matt licked all of the cum off of Lane's chest and sucked the cum off of Lane's fingers. They both panted heavily as they crashed their lips together. They swapped and mixed the cum in each others mouths, sharing the sweet taste. Lane tasted completely different from Hayden. Hayden's cum tasted bitter, but Lane's cum had a tiny taste of sweetness in it. Matt loved it. They laid together with Lane's arm draped over Matt's body. He was so confused. _Who did I love? Lane or Hayden? I can't choose. Lane said he loved me… Hayden hasn't said that at all. I don't know anymore. This is the complete opposite of what I came here to do. I have to talk to Hayden. Matt thought. "I love you." Lane said as they slowly drifted to sleep._


End file.
